


彼岸花-第一次親密接觸

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	彼岸花-第一次親密接觸

当五光十色不再，他还只是那个他。

下了舞台除了耳中继续充斥着粉丝们的尖叫呼喊，一行人居然非常默契地一片沉默，然后他们面面相觑，居然都忍不住笑出声来。

「哎呀好感伤啊……」

「确实。我先承认我哭了。」

大家各自在心中整理着自己。舞台总监对于又是兴奋又疲惫的众人恭喜和安慰了几句然后就宣布可以散了。年轻的孩子们开始讨论等等去哪里夜闹，然而王一博只是安静地站在肖战身旁。

「各位、我要先失陪了。明天一大早我就需要走了。」

大家上来拥抱寒暄了几句，笑说着很期待演唱会活动。肖战微笑着，摸了摸几个弟弟的头就挥挥手回头走了。

肖战可没忽略那个快看穿自己的视线，但是自己的眼帘却是怎么都抬不起来。他已经不愿意再去响应什么，只因为那个泪水已经在自己眼眶里越来越沉重。

随着车子晃动、看着窗外模糊的曼谷街灯摇摆，他什么都不想，什么都不想要去想。一颗心空荡荡的，那就让他空荡荡吧。

「肖老师，这是您的房卡。」

「嗯……大家都在这酒店吗？」

「是啊老师，差不多都是同一层楼，为了安全起见。」

「嗯，好的。谢谢你。」

「没事老师，您辛苦了。我晚上已经把粉丝的礼物都放进您房里了……」

看特助小姊姊隐忍笑容的模样，肖战好奇。

「怎么了吗？」

「嘿，有份大惊喜给您呢。刚刚我抱着几次都嗑着走不了路了呢。」

「大礼？」

他歪头微笑。

这份礼同样炙热，感觉那火红色烧烫了自己的双眼。

肖战一进房内就看到一大遍的火红花海占据了他快半个房间，鲜艳地刺眼却让人无法移开视线。这花海没有浓郁的香味只有淡淡植物气息，一时之间确实让他忘了自己身在何处。他指尖搭上纤细如发的朱红花蕊、花瓣，一朵朵如烟火般绽放，灿烂、却不知是不是如夏日烟火一般稍纵即逝。这花又大又纤细，立在一根直直葱绿的杆子上却没一片绿叶。  
他拿起一旁的卡片，却是中文的手写字迹。

给肖战老师：

感谢您和王老师给予我们的两个夏天，万分美好。  
所有最美丽最耀眼的时刻我们都会好好珍惜收藏在自己的人生道路之中，无论是您的外貌还是气质、本质都是如此美好，给予我们最正向的能量与感动。  
祝福您，每一次的工作都是新的开始、更多收获。

这是红色的彼岸花，刚好在这个季节盛开，我们觉得与您和魏无羡的气质相衬，而花语却是我们此刻的心境，希望您别介意。

  
不配拥有姓名的我们

他微笑，又读了一次小卡然后缓缓收回封套里放在一旁，伸手抚过那一片花海，却不急忙去查这花的名，因为他知道彼岸花的花语。

彼岸花：悲伤的回忆、优美的纯洁、相互思念

曾经搞设计和摄影的他时常收集一些好看的图文件和数据素材当作灵感，也需要了解许多花的花语用在设计之内。就有这么一次他被日本一群拍花草的摄影师网站吸引住，那时正好是彼岸花的盛开之际，满山野的火红充满奇异与魅惑。  
当时的他就想过，这么美丽又这么悲伤的花，是能送给谁呢？

谁的悲伤回忆？ 谁的互相思念呢？

问题在于，他怎么觉得这花，确实太适合现在的自己呢？

她们猜想过当肖战看到这花海时会是什么表情，而那正是她们所最熟悉的凄美笑容。浓密的眉毛之下是双红了的兔子眼睛和齿白唇红。

「真是破费了这些小姐姐们。」

抹掉眼泪，他整洁脱下细黑钻的皮衣折迭好，看着床上那套好看的衣服帽子，心想不知今夜是否上相、照片是否好看。自己的服装和一博还挺登对的──

那双眼，正瞧着他。  
闪着泪光。

肖战他甩甩头，一挑眉一深呼吸，决定好好泡个澡洗去一身烦恼。  
他将全身至顶都埋于温泉之中，在暖和里听见自己的呼吸声。一堆片段的回忆往事不停地冲进他脑海里，甩了又甩、总是缠绕着他。

这一泡澡好几十分钟，真是直到疲劳被代谢了他才从浴室里出来。肖战颈边裹着一圈白毛巾，他对着酒店镜子一边擦着头发一边敷上化妆水和保养露，对着满满化妆台上的红色彼岸花瞇眼微笑。  
这时桌上的手机不停发出震动，肖战看着手机的屏幕，指尖滑过那几排讯息──感觉世界停摆。

那时他的指尖发抖。  
那时他的心跳力道大到自己能听到声音。  
那时他恍惚觉得这一定是梦一场。

讯息不停地来，不停地重复。  
而他却只是不停地看着那一个字接一个字如刚才的温泉一般，融化他。

他起身看着高楼下的城市灯海，自己的倒影在黑夜之上。  
这是一个没有过往的城市、一个陌生的国度。  
他可否把这里当作另外一个世界？  
放纵自己一回？

震动频繁起来，却是微信的网络电话。  
看着那个来电姓名，他只能不自觉地笑了。

肖战套上备用的白色衬衫，赶紧简单抓了一下发型，看着镜子里微微红色血丝的双眼，他嘴唇一抿，转身离开了房间。

  
**

站在那扇门前，肖战低头看着自己的鞋头最后挣扎。  
突然之间房门被大力拉开吓了他一跳，然而眼前站着的却是满脸慌张的汪卓成。

「欸你来了！救命救命啊！」

「阿战，我们要招架不住了。」

肖战瞬间隐藏了自己的表情，一脸灿烂的笑容笑问

「这是怎么了，好热闹啊。」

刘海宽出来抓了他手往房里拉，才发现于斌、曹煜辰、宋继扬等男孩们都在，白墙上投影着游戏机的画面、满屋子零食、各国各色的空啤酒罐子、居然整瓶的威士忌也早被干掉。

然而最让他睁不开眼的，却是眼前那一片白色的彼岸花花海。一样占据了大半个房间，把其他礼物都给掩没了。轻盈的白、洁净的白、月光的白。就如他收到最适合魏无羡的红、王一博收到了属于蓝湛的白。

「壮观吧，我们刚才来的时候都吓傻了都、」

「这样的热情也只有我们蓝二公子值得拥有，不得了。」

肖战眉毛轻挑，伸手摸过那一丝一缕的白色花蕊，露齿微笑。他心想着这群不配拥有姓名的孩子还真是用心良苦，明明这样的礼物他和王一博是一朵花都带不走，但是偏要在今夜让他俩在不同的房里被一红一白彼岸花包围。  
够浪漫，肖战笑出声来。

他眨了眨眼，用自己的眼给这一刻拍个纪念照。

「……蓝二呢？」

「喔对、赶紧的！」

汪卓成拉扯着肖战到了浴厕门边，他又试着拉扯滑门却依然死锁紧紧的闻风不动。汪卓成死命拍着木门。

「一博！快出来！来了来了、你战哥来了啦！赶紧出来！」

肖战的高速心跳没停过，现在又被这莫名其妙的状况弄得一愣一愣。  
汪卓成又狂拍了一阵子的门板，这时终于听到解锁的声响，门缝缓缓拉开，肖战就看到缝里那双眼，直勾勾的那双小白眼。

刷的一声王一博把门拉开，肖战一愣差一点要笑喷王一博一脸口水。

「啊哈哈哈哈，他还戴着那条带子！」

「我看我看、」

一群人围堵到厕所前看见他们的一博小朋友额头上圈了一条粉蓝色礼物缎带，就如蓝家的抹额一个模样。

「这是他刚刚拆礼物时拿下来的，后来他有点喝嗨后就突然把这带子绑到了自己头上说是他们家的抹额、」

「我们一直笑他，他还说大哥都不配合一起戴他就暴躁了，所以他就一直说要找你来看看是不是很好看、」

「但是他拿了手机又不打给你、不知搞什么弄了半天就躲到厕所里去了。」

「然后我们也想要直接打给你让你来，没想到怎么打都在占话中打不进去呢！」

大家七嘴八舌的解释着，而王一博只是站在那里盯着自己的脸。肖战看那一粉色小脸，居然忍不住疼惜地露出一个真拿你没办法的神情。  
一个瞬间，那男孩突然伸手一把他往浴室里拽，力道之大害他呛踉跌入王一博怀里。

「欸欸欸干嘛呢，还关里面玩啊？」

「出来出来、我尿急呢！」

宋继扬挤进去把两人往外推，其他人顺着死拖活拽终于把蓝二公子从厕所里拖出来。众人把王一博安顿在床边做好，然后于斌也抓了肖战让他紧挨着。

「来、阿战、安慰他。」

「欸？为什么是我？」

于斌扭扭手膀子，顺手递上两罐啤酒到两男主手里。

「我们哄累了。这小子喝嗨就最欠哄，他最听你话了，你上。」

「pi哩、」

肖战尴尬地笑了，心中说不出来的感受。这时王一博伸手拽下了 头上的抹额，嘶的一声拉开啤酒罐给自己灌了一大口。

「喔──酷盖复活了！」

大家欢呼又各自干了自己的酒或再开一罐。肖战忍不住侧瞄王一博，见他却是腮帮子里股着一口不知是酒还是气，直视着前方，眼中挺有神采。

王一博到底是醉了没醉？肖战想着。

他虽然人被安到了那男孩身边，但两人却是不再对视不再交谈。

接着一群人继续打着王一博特地带来的switch和小投射机，几款格斗、狙击游戏让几个大男孩玩的不亦乐乎。不太玩游戏的曹煜辰、宋继扬喝了一阵子酒醒后就先回房了，留着蛇经病群的几个老玩家不停的刷新格斗技能。男孩子果然只要一进入游戏的世界就浑然忘我，打着打着，肖战和王一博的互动开始变多了。

「你大爷的！居然还有这招！狠啊、」

「哼、战哥你真的还是技巧很差。」

「又来、真是虐我虐出心得啊你。」

「大哥你退啊、退退退快退───」

「欸阿战、那边才对──那边──欸、不行了──你这枪太硬我不行了、」

现场还有一个不太打游戏只安静嗑瓜子的汪卓成，他抱着枕头席地而坐，一双眼瞪着大大的看着屏幕当个不懂游戏规则的裁判，还有每次听到海宽大哥面色不改地开快车就笑得人仰马翻。

「欸、王一博你干嘛、你干嘛哪！」

「一博够狠，居然把阿战逼死角了，作了！」

「唉唷───」

「哼、想作我、可没那么简单！」

突然肖战的人物一拔裤统里的短刀反手刺把王一博的角色断了血，成了这局最后赢家。

「哇呜、阿战你行啊！」

「居然作掉了游戏大魔王一博呢！掌声鼓励──」

肖战得意地嘿嘿笑着，抱拳谢过──然后转头看到王一博的脸，正对他微笑着。

「厉害。」

那双眼笑起来真好看。肖战收了收心情，嘿嘿两声下颚一抬。

「还可以。」

他对他笑。

「再来过。」

「好啊、谁怕谁。」

那一刻他们能这样对视，肖战已经十分满意。

「来喔、开局！」

又一场废墟城镇内的狙击格斗热热闹闹开打，但没想到开局没多久，刘海宽的手机响了。

「欸、阿成、接一下──」

大哥把屁股凑到汪卓成面前，双眼不离游戏。汪卓成一边瞪着对他大笑的于斌，一边伸手上刘海宽屁股袋里摸来摸去掏手机──

「唉屁股别扭了哥！咦？赞赞……」

刘海宽一听把手中遥控器塞给汪卓成手里换回手机。

「喂？嘿～和蛇精病打游戏呢，等我一下喔──」

刘海宽接了电话就柔声柔气，边说边往门外去。

肖战专注于游戏画面不敢离开视线，王一博小朋友又逼到他身后去了。

「欸！大哥去哪？欸你个崽崽居然丢我颗蛋──赞赞该不会是──」

「他老婆。」于斌冷静回答，手中遥控拿的妥妥的。

「什么？！」

肖战吓得站起来又坐下，赶紧帮自己的角色找掩护，但还没躲稳王一博又安安静静地把他那小屋给炸了。

「王一博吼！」

肖战肯定看到那小弟弟在扯嘴角冷笑。

「是朱赞锦啦。」汪卓成虽然认真，但是没两三下就把那角色玩死了，还是被王一博的流弹给喷死的。

「喔──咦？他们来真的……」

「不解释。」于斌说，抠抠下巴。

「不解释。」汪卓成说，打完收工伸伸懒腰。

「什么？什么不解释！欸你──我需要补给、补给、」

「唉唷。」

于斌低呼一声，见自己角色被远处放冷箭的狙击手一箭穿心，一命呜呼。他转头看了王一博一眼，那男孩斜眼对他挑眉。

「嗯──游戏打饱舒服了、先走啦、」

「什么、等等你的分我都没拿到──王一博你又放冷箭，拚了、」

于斌拉起很乖的大成，手搭肩肩搭手的离开了。

「等等你俩、欸──不是吧──」

最后剩王一博和他对撕了十几分钟和互相吼叫，直到王一博踏入了肖战放的地雷布阵里才结束了这手酸的指头运动。

「吼───终于────」

肖战开心一笑，放松地大字形向后一躺，直直落在白色的柔软床上。  
坐一旁的王一博放下了遥控器，一个优美弧度落下，震动了床也震动了肖战的笑容。  
他与他并肩躺着。

[不開接著就是現實向。開了就是bjyxszd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963420)

过了一会儿的宁静，才发现王一博已无动静，呼吸平稳 肖战看着那睫毛的阴影，觉得还能这样看着这个男孩，好不真实。

或许他们能相遇就是一场梦。

或许今夜还能这样度过，也是一场梦。

明知明天一早一飞米兰必须好好休息，但是他还是忍不住帮王一博把被子拉好，自己在他一旁躺下。 看着王一博自豪的侧脸，肖战微笑，觉得眼眶发酸。但是泪水并没有掉落。

再让他躺一会儿。

再让他在这梦里留连一会儿。

**

王一博睁眼惊醒，瞇着眼和顶着一头凌乱的头发面朝阳光。然后他掀开被子看到自己只剩一条内裤──昨晚他好像做了一个不得了的梦。

这时微信讯息响了。  
但是震摄他的不是进来的讯息，而是昨天他发出去的讯息。

  
2019年9月21日 下午10:05

我想你

我想你

我想你

我想你

我想你了

战哥 我想你了

战哥你在哪

战哥

我想你了

2019年9月21日 下午10:06

对方无回应

对方无回应

对方无回应

对方无回应

天啊！！王一博内心吶喊当然从不喜行于色，他只是顶着一头鸟窝的发型瞪大了双眼，内双眼皮都快被翻到脑袋后边了

而刚才叫醒他的讯息，正是此刻肖战传来的。

2019年9月22日 上午8:05

我们这类人 或许永远都得不到我们所想要的

走了✈

肖战这应该是在机场要起飞去米兰。  
男孩烦躁地抓了抓头──讯息又进来了。

不过你想要的 我尽我所能

来日方长 

**

当日泰国的社群网站上出现一条热搜。

【BJYX 彼岸花 花语】

照片里是疑似昨《陈情令》演员们停住的酒店外本有一个循环拨放着博君一肖CP照的电子广告牌墙，今早在广告牌前出现大量花海，是由红色与白色的彼岸花交错装饰着。花语一度上了热搜榜，无尽的爱情与无尽的思念，最悲伤，也是最美好的回忆。

花朵新鲜又灿烂，不过却娇艳不比屏幕里的两个男孩的笑容。

Fin.

  
好累，泰国结束都两个星期了才把这篇生完。  
原本想要悲情不要交往，但是这两个星期看了一堆影片，妈的太甜了。虐不下去。  
喜欢悲情的，就把中间的当作一场梦吧。

原本预计更长的亲热删了很多很多(因为打到有点没感觉 哈)  
如果有20个留言联署的话…我再繼續寫RPS的第一次進入。  
T_T (没人理我，大家RPS糖早吃饱了)  
  
不然我還是去寫abo吧。

我真的是LOFTER大黑户，贴什么都会被挂掉。  
我重贴了五次…希望大家还吃得满意。

舒


End file.
